Jax Briggs
Major Jackson "Jax" Briggs (USA) is a cybernetically-enhanced soldier who is the leader of the Outer World Investigation Agency (OIA), Earthrealm's Special Forces unit, in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. About Jax Jax was the first African-American character in the Mortal Kombat series and made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. He is portrayed as an archetypical American hero. In the chain of command of the Special Forces, he is Sonya Blade's direct superior, and clearly the catalyzing force of Sonya's impulsiveness. Jax is clear-headed, careful and always keeping a watch on what his men are doing, but when the need arises, he is a beast on the battlefield with the attitude and ferocity of a lion. He unscrupulously makes use of the most advanced technology to improve both himself and his unit. He is responsible for the crime lord Kano's disfigurement, forcing him to wear a metal plate over a portion of his face. Appearance Jax is depicted as an African American, having dark skin, brown hair and brown eyes. Jax's most striking feature is his impressive muscular upper body build, keeping his torso bare in all but one of his appearances. In his first appearances, he wore karate pants and boots. From Mortal Kombat 3 and onwards, he wears a pair of bionic armor-plating that covers all of his arms. It is not known whether his arms were replaced or upgraded in the original storyline because in his MK3 Bio: "He fits both arms with indestructible bionic implants" but in his MKD Bio Kard: "To aid him in the fight against invasion from other realms, he has replaced his own arms with mechanical ones" Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Due to his membership in the army, Jax is quite a hardened soldier in the battlefield and is known to show incredible ferocity while staying focused at the same time. Jax's most prominent attribute is his massive upper body strength. His physique and strength are so powerful that he is able to crush human heads with ease and shake the earth with a single punch. From Mortal Kombat 3 onwards, Jax utilizes cybernetic strength enhancers to further augment his already impressive physical power. These implants also carry portable missiles and a piston-like mechanism to increase the force of his blows. His bionic arms may have made him the most physically powerful man on Earth, if he wasn't already that strong. Aside from his kombat skills, Jax is also a competent technician and scientist, having been in charge of the portal development technology that the Outworld Investigation Agency uses to move between realms and also utilized his smarts to restore Cyrax to human form. Signature moves * Energy Wave: Jax throws a wave of sonic energy at his opponent. In the CD versions of Mortal Kombat Trilogy, the "Classic" version of Jax can also throw this wave while in the air. (MKII, MKT, MK:SM, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Assault Wave and Jax fires two waves. *'Ground Pound:' Jax punches the ground, shaking the arena. In MK 2011, the distance and range can be controlled. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Ground Quake '''and it sends his opponent flying back. *"Gotcha!" Grab:' Jax grabs his opponent and punches him multiple times. In ''MK 2011, Jax only punches the opponent once and then knocks them away. There is also an Air Gotcha Grab for aerial opponents. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:SM, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Gotcha Beatdown which punches the opponent multiple times. The enhanced version of Air Gotcha Grab is Air Gotcha Blast. *'Dash Punch:' Jax moves forward at incredible speed to punch his opponent. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Dash Fist. After the punch connects, Jax grabs the opponent, throws them up, grabs them by the head, and then slams them down. * Missile: Jax shoots a missile from his bionic arms. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKvsDCU) *'Double Missile:' Jax shoots two missiles in quick succession. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKvsDCU) *'Piston Punch:' Jax punches his enemy multiple times. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Machine Gun:' Jax takes out his machine gun and shoots at the enemy. (MK:DA, MK:A, MKvsDCU) *'Back Breaker:' Jax grabs his opponent in mid-air and slams down to the ground, resulting in the opponent's back breaking. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM, MK 2011) *'Plasma Ball:' Jax fires a purplish projectile from one of his bionic arms. (MK4, MKG) *'Blinding Light': Jax contains energy within his hands and then releases a powerful purple flash, blinding his opponent for a short time at a short range. (MKvsDCU) *'Overhead Smash:' Jax jumps into the air and brings his elbow down onto the opponent's head. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Elite Smash. After the elbow connects, Jax grabs the opponent and hits an inverted piledriver. *'X-Ray Move - Briggs Bash: '''Jax throws his opponent into the air, then brings them down, breaking the stomach, back and legs, and then again on the higher end of the opponent's spine, heart, and ribs, causing them damage. (''MK 2011) Fatalities *'Head Clap:' Jax claps his hands violently over his opponent's head, crushing it. In Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, the opponent's head is flattened in a comical fashion. (MKII, MKT, MK4, MKG, MKvsDCU) *'Arm Rip:' Jax grabs the arms of his opponent and rips them off their body. (MKII, MK4, MKG) *'Super Quad Slam: '''In the Game Gear version of ''MKII, Jax slamming his opponent multiple times and then he slams his opponent for the final time which causes them to explode. (MKII) *'Big Foot:' Jax grows extremely large and crushes his opponent with his boot. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Slice 'em up:' Jax's metal arms turn into swords and slices his opponent into pieces. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Foot Decap:' Jax throws his enemy on the ground, face up. He then jumps high in the air, bringing his 300+ lbs down on the enemy's head, smashing it. (MK:DA, MK:U) *'Air Machine Gun:' Jax uppercuts the foe and and sprays a volley of bullets into the opponent while they're still in midair. (MKvsDCU) *'Smash And Grab: '''Jax claps his opponent's head off, then rips off the arms of his opponent. (''MK 2011) *'Three Points!: '''Jax bashes his opponent three times, burying them into the ground. After a little while, he kicks their head twice. The first one puts the opponent in a daze, and the second one launches the opponent's head off like a football. (''MK 2011) Other finishers *'Friendship #1:' Jax cuts out some paper dolls. (MKII) *'Friendship #2:' Jax begins to jump rope. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Jax turns into a lion and mauls the opponent. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Babality:' Jax becomes a baby and begins pounding the ground in a tantrum. (MK 2011) Movie and TV Appearance Mortal Kombat Jax appears briefly in the first Mortal Kombat movie, in which he accompanies Sonya on the raid on Kano's club and tries to stop her from boarding Shang Tsung's ship near the beginning of the movie. He was played by Gregory McKinney. Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Jax appear in the animated TV series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, he was among the leading characters voiced by Dorian Harewood. He was always in a good mood and always ready to go into battle whenever Outworlders invade. In the episode Acid Tongue, he loses his confidence when Komodai spits acid on his cybernetic strength enhancers, and he uses his chi to fight Komodai at some ruins to rescue Sonya. Another episode, Abandoned, had him leaving the team only to be captured by Shao Kahn's forces in an attempt to get information on the location of the MK headquarters (this episode also establishes that Sonya most likely has strong feelings for Jax). Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Former American Gladiators actor Lynn "Red" Williams plays Jax in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. He fights Cyrax and later defeats the Centaurian Motaro (played by fellow Gladiators alumnus Deron McBee). His relationship with the technological enhancements he uses is explored to a small degree. Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Michael Jai White plays Jax in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth. In this short film, he informs top assassin Hanzo Hasashi about serial killers in an underground tournament led by Shang Tsung. He tries to convince Hasashi to join the tournament. Mortal Kombat: Legacy White reprises his role as Jax in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. Jax leads a police squad along with Kurtis Stryker in an assault on the warehouse of Kano and the Black Dragon clan, to rescue Sonya, who is being held captive by Kano. As the squad fights against Kano's thugs, Jax confronts Kano himself and battles him. Kano mocks Jax about his torturing of Sonya, and a furious Jax gains the upper hand and brutally beats Kano up, managing to punch him with enough force to sever his right eye. One of Kano's thugs throws a grenade towards Jax and he is severely wounded. He does survive, however, but at the cost of his arms. Character Relationships Movies *Partner of Sonya Blade in both the first and second movies. *Recruited by Sonya to aid in the struggle to defeat Shao Kahn in the second movie. *Fought Cyrax in the second movie. *Killed an unearthly creature that was about to attack Sonya. *Had a slight romantic interest in Jade, until he and the Earthrealm warriors were betrayed by her. *Fought and defeated Motaro in the final battle. *Killed Noob Saibot in the final battle. Mortal Kombat Legacy *Major of the Deacon City Police Department. *Lead a mission to stop the Black Dragon clan and arrest their leader, Kano. *Broke into the Black Dragon warehouse to rescue Sonya Blade. *Fought Kano. *Severed Kano's right eye during their battle. *Badly wounded by a grenade detonation. Trivia * His original name was going to be Kurtis Stryker. Midway later recycled that name to create a new character in Mortal Kombat 3. * In his MK vs DCU ending, Jax sustained severe injuries after the World Merge Crisis, so to save his life he augmented more of his body with cybernetics, becoming the Earthrealm version of DC's Cyborg. * Jax was originally conceived as simply a kickboxer, but the idea was scrapped due to potential similarities to Balrog ,Sagat and especially DeeJay from the Street Fighter series. Then he was given a yellow martial arts gi and big metal hands that clanged upon impact. However, the outfit concealed much of the impressive physique of actor/bodybuilder John Parrish, so he simply went shirtless with long black tights. * Jax's body can be seen in the introduction of Mortal Kombat Deception, located on the top of the stairs leading to the Soulnado chamber. * In Armageddon's opening scene Jax is hit by Shao Kahn's Hammer, probably hitting the back of Jax's arm because you can hear a metal-to-metal like sound. *Game footage was actually shot with Jax wearing the yellow costume. Parrish accidentally split the pants during filming. *Before Sonya existed, Jax was originally conceived as a character and possessed her scenario for the first Mortal Kombat. However, since there were no female characters in the original roster at the time, Sonya was created and she inherited his story line of pursuing Kano and entrapment on Shang Tsung's island. * In the MKII comic book, he challenged Kintaro in battle. * According to early production shots of Special Forces, Jax's code name is "Cobra." *Hakim Alston, who portrayed Jax in Mortal Kombat: The Live Tour (1996), played an Outworld warrior who was defeated by Liu Kang (Robin Shou) in the original MK movie a year earlier. He also co-starred alongside MK game actor Ho Sung Pak in the syndicated television series WMAC Masters. *In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, knocking Jax off of the Sky Temple will make him yell, "Oh my god! This is not happening to me!" *Jax's fighting stance from Mortal Kombat 3 is similar to that of the male human ninjas (minus Reptile, Rain, and unmasked Sub-Zero) from their UMK3/''MKT'' incarnation. It also comes from the Shaolin Fist fighting style. *He is one of only two characters to have his own official game (Mortal Kombat: Special Forces), the other being the original Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero). *He assists the player (as either Liu Kang or Kung Lao) during the boss fight with Kano in Shaolin Monks. After Kano is killed, he and Sonya decide to leave Outworld and gives the player a health upgrade to aid in defeating Shao Kahn. *It is stated in the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance that it was Jax who caused the injury that led to Kano wearing his metal face plate before the events of the series. *In the original timeline, Jax wore bionic implants by choice to increase his strength while on missions, covering his real arms. In the alternate timeline of MK 2011, he was forced to use cybernetic replacements after Ermac telekinetically tore both his real arms from his body. *Jax appeared in an advertisement for Chrome Bling. *His X-Ray Attack is the only non-boss to has super armor. *In MK 2011, Jax can be seen smoking in the cutscene after Liu Kang defeats Shang Tsung. Specifically when he is talking to Raiden. *In the track "MK3 Audio Tour" (4:11) from Mortal Kombat Musik: MK3 & MK4 Arcade Videogame Original Soundtrack, Jax had an unused fatality (in the track, Jax hits the opponent, then the latter bounce many times before exploding). *In MK 2011, Jax is one of the few characters, along with Sindel, Quan Chi and Jade whose X-Ray Attack does not make the opponent bleed. *In a MK 2011 trailer, Jax uses his Missile move, but it's not present in the game. **Also, Jax originally had his Submachine Gun, but it too is not present in the game. *In MK 2011, when you perform a Fatality that makes Jax's skin disappear, you can still see the muscles in his arms. *In MK 2011, Jax, along with Kano, has an X-Ray that deals 41% damage, making it the most damaging of all of the playable characters. es:Jax Briggs ru:Джакс pt:Jax Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Humans Category:Outerworld Investigation Agency Category:Mortal Kombat: Special Forces Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (film) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Defenders of The Realm Characters